Officer Down: 52 Pick Up
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Viper, Reid getting a girl and Hotch fighting his jealous side. Sounds like fun to me! HP JRo introduction to ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright I know next up in the episode list is Masterpiece but to be honest with you, I had a hard time coming up with a story for that for the Aaron and Emily series so I'm gonna skip over it. Yes, that means we move onto 52 Pickup. Viper ladies and gentlemen. I love and hate this man all at the same time. This is also our introduction to Austin, who will of course become a part of the series from here on. So that's about all I got so have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily buried her face deeper into her pillow as someone gently shook her shoulder. Alright, not someone. It was Hotch and she knew they had to get up for work but she didn't want to.

"Come on Em, I know you're awake." Hotch said softly.

"No I'm not." Emily said.

Hotch smiled. "Oh no? Then how are you talking?"

"Ever heard of talking in your sleep Aaron?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, but last I checked, you didn't." Hotch said with a laugh.

Emily rolled onto her back with a groan and looked at Hotch. "If I ask what time it is and you don't say at least six thirty, I'm going to hit you."

"Relax, I learned my lesson last time." Hotch said. "It's quarter to seven. I'm all showered so the bathroom is yours."

Emily reached up and patted his cheek. "You are learning."

Hotch rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yes dear, I'm learning."

Emily raised a brow, her smile still in place also. "Are you being mouthy?"

Hotch rolled out of bed. "Me? Never."

Emily sat up. "Aaron,"

Moving out of the room, Hotch smiled over his shoulder. "Love you Em."

Emily laughed. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood as relaxed as possible beside Emily as Viper hit on her. Of course given that this slimy creep looked like he wanted nothing more then five minutes alone with his girlfriend, relaxed wasn't exactly something Hotch was having an easy time achieving. Seriously, if the tiny man did a full check out of Emily one more time, Morgan was going to have to use his unsub tackle on his boss. Though, glancing at Morgan's face, he might just let Hotch have at Viper. The whole time the three had listened to Viper 'teach' his 'class', each had been filled with the urge to throw up at least once. Hotch had honestly been hoping it had been an act for the class but no, the creepy man actually thought he was that good. Finally, having enough of the guy, Hotch pulled out his card and handed it to him.

"If you think of anything," he said. "give us a call."

Turning, Hotch kept his pace as normal as possible but still slowed so he could wait for Emily without it looking like he was waiting for her. Sure enough, seconds later she was by his side.

"Please tell me we are not giving up on that guy." Emily all but begged.

"We're just getting started." Hotch said as Emily checked her watch. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering if I have time to go back to the hotel and shower." Emily said. "I feel like I've been dipped in a vat of slime."

"I believe that would be the Viper effect." Morgan said. "At least that's what he said the feeling girls were left with is called."

"Didn't he say it was a good feeling?" Emily questioned.

"Only in his own mind." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily quickly connected the dots of what she was going to have to do before Morgan and Reid even looked at her.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'please no.'

She glanced between Morgan and Reid. "Ah," she shot a looked to Hotch, who couldn't help her. "oh this is really gonna suck."

Great, alone time with Viper. God, and there was no way out of it. Viper was attracted to her, much to her disgust and she was the only one who would be most likely to get anything out of him. Resigned to what she had to do, Emily made her way down to the locker room where the Vice squad had left a few dresses for her to pick from. Hopefully she'd find something that wouldn't make Hotch upset or Viper drool. Emily rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? She had a boyfriend who was over protective without realizing it half the time. No matter what she wore, he was probably just as unhappy as she was about this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch found himself grinding his teeth as Emily left the room. He didn't like the looks Viper had been giving Emily when she was standing between himself and Morgan. God knows what the man will try when she's alone with him. But it was the only way to find out what he taught their unsub.

"You grind your teeth any longer and you'll be in dentures before we get home." Dave said conversationally.

Hotch huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Put JJ in Emily's place and you'd have broken teeth already."

Dave nodded. "True but not my own. I'd take it out on that Viper guy." he gave Hotch a look. "Why didn't you?"

Hotch rolled his shoulders. "As much as I would have enjoyed wiping that look from his face, Emily wouldn't have been happy. She stood her ground just fine."

Dave nodded, a disbelieving look on his face. "How close were you to doing it anyway?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "I'm going to check on Emily."

Dave smirked. "That's what I thought."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Let Jordan come with me tonight." Emily said.

Hotch blinked. Okay, that was not what he was expecting. "Why?"

"Viper likes one on one action." Emily said. "If I've got someone with me, it'll push him, make it easier to get information out of him."

Hotch crossed his arms. Alright, she had a point there. "Okay, Jordan can go. But I want a full account of how she does in your report."

Emily nodded. "You got it. Now stop frowning so deeply. Your face will freeze that way one day."

Hotch laughed. "Thanks Em."

Emily smiled. "I do try." she stepped up to Hotch and placed her hands on his folded arms. "I'll be fine. Viper won't lay a hand on me."

Hotch let his shoulders sag. "I know."

Emily kissed him quickly. "Good, now shoo so I can finish getting ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched Hotch as Emily, Jordan, Morgan and Reid left. He hadn't stopped thinking about Hotch telling him to put JJ in Emily's place. Seeing Hotch able to let Emily go on with the plan, Dave wasn't so sure he'd be able to let JJ do something like that. Dave had never been a jealous man before Jennifer Jareau but he could easily see himself decking someone over looking at her in a way he didn't like. Hell, if he hadn't of known it would upset JJ, he'd have given Will a nice shiner for how he left.

"You're a better man then I am Aaron." Dave said when it was just the two of them.

"You'll be the better man if you can keep me from leaving until they get back." Hotch said.

Dave held in his laugh. He knew Hotch was serious. "If I have to tie you down, you won't be going anywhere."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid paused by Hotch. "Hotch, I'm gonna go with Austin to the hospital."

Hotch watched Reid's face. "Alright Spence. Call when you're leaving. I'll let you know where we are."

Reid nodded and headed for the back the ambulance where Austin was sitting on a stretcher. Hotch fought a smile as Austin reached for Reid and he took her hand.

"Well, looks like our boy's found himself a girl." Dave said.

Hotch nodded. "Certainly looks that way."

"Ok you two can stop watching like the proud father and uncle of the geek who finally got laid." Emily said joining the two. Her comment caused them both to whip their heads to look at her and she wondered if they hurt themselves doing that. "Reid's a big boy, you don't need to watch."

"We're just watching out for the family." Dave said.

Emily titled her head with a smirk. "Like you did the whole time you were trying to get Hotch and I to admit our relationship."

Dave cleared his throat. "Uh, exactly."

Hotch patted Dave's shoulder. "Stop while you're behind."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily closed her eyes as she let out a gasp as Hotch's lips touched her bare stomach.

"I was trying to watch TV." she said.

Hotch smiled. "You were and now I'm distracting you."

Emily ran her fingers through Hotch's hair as he continued to kiss her stomach. "Any reason for the distraction?"

Hotch looked up. "I need a reason?"

Emily shook her head. "Not at all, just seeing if you had one."

"Alright then," Hotch lifted Emily's shirt off. "can I go back to what I was doing?"

Emily closed her eyes again as Hotch's hands ran up her sides. "Distract away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, that last section was so not like me but then with Officer Down, I have been putting more scenes like that in so maybe I'm just growing as a writer. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
